


Cough Syrup

by Phoebulous



Category: Free!
Genre: Blowjobs, Confident Haru, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm actually slightly ashamed of this, M/M, Reigisa is super background, Shy Makoto, Sickfic, Smut, adorkable swimming idiots, crackfic, strange word play, this is pure silliness on my part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebulous/pseuds/Phoebulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Haru catches a cough from an irresponsible Nagisa, he's more than a little irritated. He needs something to sooth his sore throat but luckily Makoto's there, and he has exactly what Haru needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cough Syrup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geve](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Geve).



> This is a birthday present for one of my best friends.  
> It's also an inside joke between us but I think it's rather understandable regardless.  
> I cannot believe this is the first fic I'm posting on this site! DX it is literally 30% crack and 70% sex aka not to be taken seriously.  
> Also I haven't written a smut scene in over a year so be gentle and I apologise in advance for any mistakes.  
> Anyways, I hope whoever happens to stumble onto this odd little one shot deeply enjoys it!  
> xxx

Haru doesn't like winter. 

There are many reasons why he does not like it.

He's sensitive to cold weather.

He can't swim in winter.

There are too many happy couples walking around aglow with the 'Christmas spirit.'

But the reason that he is currently facing is sickness.

Winter is the season of sickness, and Haru has fallen prey to it.

It all started because Nagisa (being Nagisa) had decided to fuck Haru over and invade Haru's pool space without having fully recovered from his cough. It is always quite the spectacle when Nagisa falls ill. The entire week previous had been a constant bombardment of insufferable whining and overly dramatic exclamation. Someone with a sore throat should speak less in Haru's opinion.

"Rei-chan I'm dyyyyyiiiing!"

"Rei-chan, can you please make me some soup?"

"No wait Haru-chan you make it, I don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

"Mako-chan can I have another blanket."

"Unnnggggg! My throat is going to explode!"

"Rei-chan, tell my family I love them."

"Haru-chan, tell Rei-chan I love him."

Haru had made a point of avoiding making anything close to physical contact with Nagisa throughout the duration of his cold. However, when Nagisa had deemed himself well enough to go to school, he deemed himself well enough to go to swim practice.

So now Haru lies in bed, looking up at a concerned Makoto's face as he tries to pull the blankets tighter around his best friend. Haru insists that he doesn’t need to be in bed as his throat has only just started to feel sore and he hasn't even started coughing yet, but his protests fall on deaf ears.

Makoto leans down to brush Haru's hair away from his forehead and feel it for fever. He gasps, "Haru you're burning up!'

What Makoto doesn't realise is that Haru's face is warm because he's blushing. Blushing due to the surprisingly intimate act of platonically brushing someone's hair out of their face. Haru hopes he doesn't notice, he isn't really in the mood for total and utter humiliation at this time of day.

"Makoto my throat hurts." Haru mutters in an attempt to direct attention away from his burning cheeks.

"I'll make you a nice cup of tea with honey then. Okay Haru?" Makoto smiles warmly.

Haru offers a noncommittal grunt and a turn of the head. Makoto correctly assumes that means yes and hurries off to make the tea. When he comes back Haru is already sitting upright to accommodate the drink. Makoto hands it to him with the handle pointed towards Haru and Haru can't help but notice that Makoto's hand is gripped around the cup itself which is sure to be painfully hot. He's doing it so that Haru doesn't have to. Haru's heart skips a beat.

"Careful Haru, it's hot."

Haru slowly takes the cup from Makoto's hand but in his awestruck state of mind he accidently touches the hot part and fumbles, dropping the cup and all its contents directly onto his chest and stomach.

"Fuck!" He exclaims in both surprise and pain. "It's hot!" He squeezes his eyes shut, breathing rapidly in an attempt to cope.

Makoto's eyes dart around the room frantically but he can't seem to find anything like a towel to wipe the boiling hot tea off of his friend. Panicked he pulls his shirt over his head and kneels down to wipe Haru clean. 

Haru stares. He sees Makoto shirtless all the time, they're swimmers after all. But something about this close proximity and unusual situation is making the rest of his body burn just as much as his soiled torso.

"Makoto."

The green-eyed man stops his fussing and looks up at Haru from his place at his side with wide apologetic eyes.

"Makoto." He repeats, rising from the bed. When Makoto tries to stand with him he pushes the man down to where he had been laying just moments ago.

"H-Haru! What are you..." He trails off as Haru lowers himself to the ground in the space between Makoto's legs.

"My throat hurts."

"O-Oh, well I can get you some medicine! Hold on a sec I'll-" Haru pushes him down with a palm on his bare chest as Makoto starts to rise from the mattress. 

"Stay there. I don't want just any old medicine." Haru's hands travel up Makoto's thighs to gently prod at his fly.

Makoto let's out a shocked squeak. "Oh y-y-yeah? Just t-tell me what kind I'll be happy to go get it for you." Makoto stammers at a too fast rate.

Haru offers a miniscule smile, momentarily leaving Makoto in awe before speaking up. "Well it's a special medicine that can only be found inside of Makoto."

Makoto stares blankly at his friend for a moment before his entire face suddenly flushes bright red. "H-Haru! What do you mean by tha- Hey! What are yo- Ahh!" He is cut off as Haru unzips his fly and stealthily pulls Makoto's pants away from his legs leaving the man in only a pair of tight fitting black briefs with green trim.

"Haru what are you trying to do!?"

Haru ignores him and palms Makoto to half-hardness through the thin fabric of his underwear.

"Nnng Haru why are you- ng, ahhh." 

Haru looks up to lock eyes with the taller man. "If you really want me to stop I will." Haru leans forward to softly lap at the bulge that is growing larger by the second. "But I really want to do this and it seems to me that you want it too." He shifts his gaze suggestively down to his friend’s crotch before sliding his hand up to it. "Is this okay?"

At that Makoto has gone insanely red. His expression seems conflicted but it's also painted with something like longing as he struggles to get a grip on the situation. He squeezes his eyes shut tight in embarrassment before nodding his head sharply.

Haru smiles. "I know that there's quite a bit of special cough syrup in here." He whispers, gently cupping Makoto's balls. "This kind of cough syrup is rumored to be delicious; I can't wait to try it." He licks his lips.

"Haruuu!" Makoto whines. "That's so embarrassing!"

Haru ignores him in favor of abruptly pulling down the layer of fabric that separated him from the delicious treat he so desired. His eyes open comically wide at the sight of what was lying beneath the garment. "Oh my fucking god Makoto you're a monster!"

"H-HARU!!" Makoto shrieks in humiliation. "How can you say stuff like that!"

"I'm sorry but I had no idea you had such a huge-"

"Haru stop!" Makoto whines, leaning his head back and covering his red face with his hands.

Haru takes a moment to appreciate the fact that Makoto's unfairly toned body is spread out stark naked before his eyes. His pants are painfully tight at this point. "Makoto, you're dick is really pretty you know? It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Look at it, all hard and pink." Haru slowly wraps his fingers around the base and begins to stroke it rhythmically from top to bottom.

Makoto gasps. "Haru! H-How can you say such dirty things with a straight face! Nng.. hah!"

"This doesn't seem to mind the things I say." Haru smirks, giving the tip a small but firm squeeze, watching in glee as a small drop of precum inconspicuously dribbles from the angry head. 

"When you say it like that I can't help it Haru!" Makoto looks like he might die from the humiliation of being exposed to his best friend like this. Haru simply feels honored to be the one to see it.

"Makoto, did you know you're really sexy?" Haru offers his honest observation before lowering his head to press an open mouth against the shaft of the man he's been with for as long as he can remember.

"Ahhnnnnnn." Makoto moans. "Haru you ca- nnng- you can't r-really mean that. I'm not." Haru didn't think it was possible but Makoto's face had gotten even redder.

Haru just shakes his head and plants little lingering kisses up and down the length. "Of course you are." He scoffs. "I mean, have you seen you? I'm not the only one; other people look at you too." It was true, Makoto has a classically handsome face, he has kind eyes and a kind smile that lets anyone with eyes know that he is an angel, and if you didn't have eyes, you would know as soon as you heard his voice. And ugh that body, that was better represented by a Greek God, although Makoto has a much larger.... endowment than any Greek statue he has ever seen. Haru moans at the mere thought before actually almost cumming his pants at the sight of Makoto. 

"H-Haru, I'm sure you must be the only one silly enough to-"

"They all stare when you walk past. Your stomach, your chest, your thighs, ass and ohh your back." Haru let's out a legitimate and loud moan, it is probably the most dirty and lewd sound to ever leave his lips. Makoto gasps at the sound and his eyes become lidded and unfocused as Haru looks up from his crotch to stare into them with an angry, yet horny, expression. "It makes me insanely jealous."

Makoto moans as he stares back into Haru's eyes. His expression is equal parts turned on, scared and loving. "Haru. You don't have anything to be jealous about."

Haru's eyes widen, he can't contain himself anymore, he leans down and forces his mouth around the head of Makoto's cock, sucking hard.

"AHH!...ngg hah...Ha-Haru yo- Ahhhn."

Haru continues to take more and more of Makoto into his mouth, sucking hard all the way and reaching his throat's limit when he's only half way down the shaft. He pulls away. "Goddammit you're fucking huge." He takes Makoto back into his mouth before he can protest, stroking what he can't reach with his right hand. Whatever words were about to come out of Makoto's mouth are lost as his throat is overtaken with a constant array of yelps, moans and (to the extreme interest of Haru's dick) growls.

"H-Haru! That feels... nnnnng..." Makoto pants as his hand moves down to tangle itself in Haru's hair. Haru releases the now wet length, moving down to gently suck on his balls as he continues to stroke the member with fierce determination. After all, he needs his medicine.

Makoto, it seems, has lost the ability to form coherent sentences or even words. Except Haru's name, of course.

"Ahh hah hngg." He pants. "Haruuu!"

Haru goes back to sucking his dick, instead removing his hand to rub firmly at the sack as his other hand makes its way up Makoto's bare chest to pinch his left nipple.

Makoto gasps and accidently pulls at Haru's scalp with his fingers, Haru pulls off. "Haru! I'm sorry, are you okay? I didn't mea-"

"Again." Haru growls before swallowing down his best friend's cock once more.

"H-Haru.... Are you sure?" Haru merely hums around the heavy weight in affirmation as his hands continue to play with Makoto's sensitive areas. Makoto moves a tentative hand slowly back to grasp Haru's hair. He tilts his head back and moans as his fingers tighten around the silky strands and he pulls, gently straining the delicate scalp.

"Harder!" Haru moans around the thick shaft as he bobs his head up and down, still viciously sucking. 

Makoto tightens his grip, gasping as Haru tongues his slit and continues to send lightening bolts of pure pleasure through his spine and pelvis. "H-Haru I'm gonna!"

Haru takes a deep breath and buries his face down until his nose is touching the coarse hairs lining the base of Makoto's cock, he feels the tip hit the back of his throat and the pleasurably sharp pain of fingers pulling his hair taut against his sensitive scalp. He can't help it as a few strained tears slide from the corners of his eyes. But he doesn't have time to be embarrassed as his entire being is silenced by the warm liquid that spurts from the tip of his best friend's cock. He pulls his head back before bringing it down again, desperate to ride out Makoto's orgasm for the full duration as the only sound available to his ears are the loud gasps and pants coming from the man below him.

When it finally stops Haru releases the man and watches curiously as the heavy organ falls back, smacking wetly against his abdomen. His mouth is still full of the warm 'cough syrup'. He swallows and it takes better than he had anticipated, it's salty but warm and the fact that he knows what it is and where it came from definitely has a hand in improving the taste.

"H-Haru.." Makoto mutters, out of breath, still coming down from the high of his intense orgasm. "Your throat...Is it okay? Did the medicine help at all?" Makoto blushes.

Haru smiles. "It did, I feel awesome." In truth, his throat is still sore, but the 'cough syrup' did have a warm soothing affect and if nothing else it certainly did a number on his mood.

Makoto seems happy. "Good." He smiles before completely losing his composure and bursting out laughing. Haru stares in awe before shortly following suit. It was an entirely ridiculous situation after all.

"Ha-Haru!" Makoto gasps between laughter. "Of all the ways I had imagined this would happen, that was never one!" They both continue to laugh until they're out of breath and as the laughter slowly begins to die down, Haru realises what Makoto has just said.

"Wait, you've fantasized about this before?" He questions, eyes wide with disbelief.

For the billionth time that afternoon Makoto flushes bright red. "Well I... Yeah.... I mean, how could I not? You're so beautiful Haru-chan!"

Haru gasps and blushes, turning his head away to hide it. "D-Drop the chan."

Makoto smiles, no longer blushing, his eyes drift down to Haru's own bulge. "Say Haru?"

"Mmm?" Haru looks up at his friend, slightly wary as he realises that Makoto isn't looking at his face.

"I think I'm coming down with something." He shifts his gaze to luster feverishly into Haru's eyes with an insufferably sexy smirk gracing his perfect lips. "Do you have any cough syrup on you?"


End file.
